


Tell Me A Story

by MayQueen517



Series: Selkie AU [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Selkie AU, outtakes and deleted scenes, posting in a separate fic because that's how I roll, selkie culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: Selkie AU outtakes from A Puzzle To Find!Selkie AU features Christen the Selkie and Tobin who is a lighthouse keeper. It's pure AU because why not.





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing A Puzzle To Find, I had a few scenes that got scrapped for various reasons. A couple of them simply didn't fit the story I was telling, but I like them too much to not post them. So I expanded a few and added them in here.
> 
> I'm always taking prompts on [MayQueen517](https://mayqueen517.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, so feel free to come ask me about this fic or anything else I'm writing!
> 
> Enjoy!

_This particular scene takes place after Tobin finds the fishing weights on the dock. It never fit the feel of the story overall, so I scrapped it. I've expanded it out to what I originally wanted, but I like it best as a stand-alone piece!. Enjoy!_  
-  
"You seem super agitated today," Megan observes as Tobin drops books onto the small table in the back of the bookstore. She shoots Megan a dirty look, huffing out an annoyed sigh as she pages through the index of a book on folklore.

"Well, considering I found out the entire town kept something from me, I'd say I'm in a great mood," Tobin says. Megan flops into the chair across from Tobin, throwing a leg over the arm of the chair as she sighs.

"It's not like we kept it from you because you couldn't be trusted. You know that, right?" Megan asks as Tobin scoffs. Tobin doesn't want to admit to hurt feelings, not when she's so close to finding out how she can talk to Christen again. 

"It doesn't feel like that," Tobin says finally. Tobin can see Megan's expression turn contrite, the lines on her forehead clearing. The ringing of the bell distracts them both. They both turn and Megan's face lights up when Sue strides in.

"Look who's home early!" Megan crows in delight, craning her neck up for a kiss as Sue laughs, kissing her lightly. It's easy and warm and Tobin looks back to the books in front of her, not wanting to feel like an intruder.

"Yeah, I heard some bookstore manager had a weekend off. Thought I might monopolize her this weekend," Sue says, perching on the arm of the chair where Megan's slouched. 

Megan's arm slips around Sue's hips, draped there casually and Tobin resolutely doesn't think about Christen. Tobin leans back in her chair, an open book in front of her as Sue reads the title.

"You're researching selkies?" Sue asks, smiling. Tobin's always liked Sue - it had been Sue who had interviewed her for the lighthouse keeper position. It had been Sue who had taken her out and helped the town welcome her. Tobin doesn't want to be mad at Sue, but that same left-out feeling crawls up her throat.

"Well, since I found out they're real, I figure it'd be best," she says, proud that her tone isn't as angry as she feels.

"You only just now realized they're real?" Sue asks, blinking in shock. Tobin watches Megan squeeze her hip and Tobin sighs.

"If I had known they were real before my accident, do you think I'd be sitting here now?" Tobin asks sharply.

Megan and Sue sit in silence as Tobin slumps back in her chair, fingertips rubbing her temples. Tobin closes the book in front of her, shaking her head.

"Sorry for snapping at you," Tobin says. Sue shrugs, already forgotten and Tobin is reluctantly comforted by the action. They sit in silence for a few, long moments, Tobin fidgeting with a thread at the hem of her shirt. She pulls the thread, hearing the seams popping as she looks over at Megan and Sue.

"It feels like I'm the butt of some big joke. Like I'm one of the newest to the town, so of course I don't know."

"Seal Rock has always had selkies. Whether people know about them, that's up to them. I'm pretty sure Julie and Zack know, but I'm not one hundred percent on that. Kelley has her own stories about them, to be fair, but I'm pretty sure Morgan and Tierna down at the library have no idea," Megan offers, shifting in the chair so Sue can lean on her a little more . 

"So, what? It's my fault that I didn't know?" Tobin asks as Sue shakes her head. Sue shifts to her own chair, smiling.

"Nah, that's on us. I did think you already knew, but the point is you didn't. But I can tell you a bit more now, if you want," Sue says easily. Tobin nods, settling into her chair, ready to listen.

===  
_This scene takes place directly after the outtake above - just before Tobin goes to the welcome center to visit with Kelley!_

It seems that once Tobin has asked about Selkies, they're everywhere. Tobin hears about the capsized boat that should have crashed on the rocks but ran aground instead, miles away. She hears more stories about people being saved like she had been. 

"You're, like, obsessed with this now, huh?" Emily asks her as Tobin sits down to lunch, Becky's book in hand. Tobin huffs out a laugh, shrugging. 

"I mean. I wouldn't say obsessed," Tobin hedges. Emily snorts, grinning as she pokes at the book.

"It's cool. Everyone gets obsessed with the person who rescued them," Emily teases. Tobin rolls her eyes, fighting a grin.

"You know a lot of people who've been rescued?"

"I mean, sure. Seal Rock's got, like, a few hundred. Depends on the area though; you'd have to ask Kelley or Becky," Emily says, cramming a massive bite of sandwich into her mouth. Tobin watches in gross fascination as she laboriously chews. Her cheeks puff out as she looks up, meeting Tobin's eyes. 

"What?" she mumbles through her bite. Tobin kicks her on the shin lightly.

"You're disgusting, that's what."

"Disgustingly loveable?" Emily asks, swallowing her bite. She beams at Tobin, lettuce clinging to her teeth. 

"Sure, we can go with that," Tobin says, laughing when Emily scoffs at her. 

"I'm adorable, I'll have you know. Kelley says so," Emily says, grinning.

"Well, adorable or not, you've got lettuce in your teeth."  
====  
_Because I love her and I had such a clear idea, I wanted desperately to include this but it didn't fit. The focus was always Tobin and Christen, so this aside with Kelley didn't fit. But! It has a home here!_

"When you had your accident, what happened?" Tobin asks. Kelley huffs, sipping at her beer as Tobin peels the label from hers. The sweat from the bottle is cold, leaving her fingertips clammy and damp. Tobin can't stop herself from thinking about Christen. She thinks about cool fingers on her forehead and soft humming and she's so caught up in memory, she almost misses Kelley's response.

"I was taking some pictures of the bay. It was early - like, sunrise, early," Kelley says, pushing her hair out of her face. She looks lost in thought for a minute, shaking her head to clear it. 

"I thought it'd be fine. The bay was clear, you know? Easy waves, even if it was cold as shit. I took a couple of pictures and I saw something on the rocks below."

"Kelley, you know that no matter how clear - "

"Yeah, yeah, just 'cause the bay is clear, it doesn't mean that a wave can't come out of nowhere. Trust me," Kelley says with a wry laugh, "I know that _now_."

Tobin sucks in a breath, taking a swallow of her beer. She thinks of the rogue waves she's seen, watching them roll small boats and crash against the rocks in the bay. She shivers at the thought. 

"So, yeah. It took me right over. Smacked my head against the rocks and I went out. The next thing I remember was being hauled up on the shore, just like you," Kelley says, hauling herself up with a groan. She drains her beer and puts the bottle onto the kitchen counter. They hear the shower shut off in the next room as Kelley comes back over, curling her legs under her.

"How'd you know it was a selkie?" Tobin asks as Kelley blinks, shaking her head. 

"Wasn't a selkie. I mean, there was a selkie there. She knew to put pressure on my head to stop the bleeding," Kelley says, leaning forward to show Tobin the scar that silvers in the light, "But the one who actually pulled me out? I don't know if she was a selkie or not."

\---

**This scene never came together the way I wanted! I wanted to talk more about the other merfolk who live in the bay but the longer I tried to add to it, the more it just fell apart. **

**The intent was to introduce the concept of other merfolk here - in this case, Leopard Shark mermaid, Ashlyn (and eventually Ali, who is also a Leopard Shark mermaid)!**

===  
_This scene is directly after the end. I wanted to end it on the morning after, with the promise of Christen returning, but the ending I settled on worked far better for that. It rambled a bit more than I wanted but I like what I have, it just didn't fit. I expanded this out a bit and I hope you enjoy it!_

"I need to leave soon," Christen murmurs in the pre-dawn light. The black of the sky has lightened and Tobin mumbles a noise of protest, burying her face in Christen's neck. Christen laughs softly, fingers trailing down Tobin's bare back, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

"What do you do, when you're not in your seal-skin?" Tobin asks, rolling onto her back and turning her head to Christen. Christen ducks her head, pressing a warm kiss to Tobin's shoulder. Her hair drifts over her shoulder and Tobin thrills at the feeling of bare skin against her own. 

"I work across the bay, doing some admin stuff for a few local charities," Christen says, tossing her hair back. "When I'm not working, I walk my dogs and do normal things."

Tobin laughs before she can stop herself, skimming a hand down Christen's side, "It's funny to think of a selkie having a normal day job."

"Why is it funny?" Christen asks, meeting her eyes. Tobin feels nerves spring to life for the first time since Christen kissed her the night before. Tobin opens and closes her mouth, wincing as Christen arches an eyebrow.

"It's not something I had considered," Tobin says finally. She bites her lip as Christen huffs softly, sitting up in the bed. The sheets pool at her hips, leaving her bare and Tobin's heart trips on the beat.

"We're people just like anybody else, Tobin. I don't spend all day in my seal-skin, you know," Christen says. Tobin sits to match her, tucking the sheet around her torso as she reaches over, taking Christen's hand. 

"I'm sorry," Tobin says, meeting her eyes, "I misspoke."

Christen ducks her head, looking at their hands and Tobin threads their fingers together. 

"I don't know anything about selkie life. But I'd be willing to learn," Tobin says, hoping it's the right thing to say. Her stomach twists as Christen sighs softly, scooting closer as she meets Tobin's eyes.

"Not all selkies have day jobs. Some of us prefer to spend more time as a seal than a human. My Dad is human. My Mom was a selkie. So the rule was, when I was growing up, I had to split my time. When I got older, I was so used to it that it makes sense for my life," Christen offers. Tobin reaches over, pushing Christen's hair over her shoulder, looking for an excuse to touch her.

"Your Mom 'was'?" Tobin asks. Christen's face falls and Tobin hates that she ever asked. She kisses Christen's fingers, offering what comfort she can. Christen clears her throat, the sound suspiciously wet as she curls into Tobin.

"We lost my Mom earlier this year. I took a leave and spent a lot of time in my seal-skin in the spring," Christen says as Tobin wraps her arms around her. Tobin murmurs her apologies into Christen's ears, kissing her softly as she hugs her close.

"Have you always been in this bay?" Tobin asks, feeling Christen smile against her shoulder. 

"For the most part. We live across the way and I learned to swim in the bay. I met a lot of the other merfolk, so if I need to wind down, I'm swimming."

"What other merfolk are there?" Tobin asks, curious as she shifts, kissing Christen softly. Christen hums and stretches, the pop of her back suddenly loud in the room. 

"Mermaids. A few others. Ashlyn and Ali keep an eye on the bay for most of us. Ali checks in on your friend Lindsay and Ashlyn's been keeping an eye on you for me."

"Oh, an eye on me, huh?"

"Well, since you insist on going out on boats in a storm, someone has to," Christen says, grinning. Tobin shakes her head, laughing as she nips at Christen's collarbone just to hear her gasp. They kiss lazily before Tobin thinks about what Christen had said. She pulls back, considering Christen's lazy smile and soft, green eyes.

"Mermaids?"

Christen hums in agreement, pulling her down for another kiss, "Not like what you're thinking. It's not like a Disney movie. They're Leopard Sharks. But we've been friends since we were kids."

"There are mermaids in my bay," Tobin says thoughtfully, laying onto her back as Christen cuddles close. The sky has lightened to the soft peach and pink of morning and Tobin knows that her time with Christen is close to an end.

"Mermaids, selkies, and a few other things. I can tell you more tonight?" Christen asks. Tobin meets her eyes, sliding her hand down the line of Christen's back, pulling her closer. Morning doesn't have the same fervent intensity of the night before, but Tobin already can't fathom letting Christen go.

"You'll be back?" Tobin asks, hating the needy sound of her voice. Christen brightens with a smile, hugging Tobin close.

"Of course. But even this selkie has a day job," Christen says, laughing.


End file.
